


Imagine

by Evening_Meadow_Grace



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Meadow_Grace/pseuds/Evening_Meadow_Grace
Summary: My name is Dream and I'm a snivy. Why is it that I'm called dream you ask? Well you see, I'm a bit different. I can, well, I can basically do or create anything I can imagine. It's complicated, and I haven't yet learned to use the full extent of my powers, but I know I was given them for a reason. And with the help of my friend Serena, I might just find out what that reason is. -D





	1. Prologue: Gifted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the prologue of my story Imagine! I started writing this around three years ago on fanfiction.net, and have recently decided to share it on this site as well. This isn't my main story, however I do enjoy writing it so I hope you all like it. ^_^

**IMAGINE:**

* * *

 

Prologue:

As the morning sun casts its radiant light upon a tree set in a vibrant meadow, a dead leaf detaches from its branch, getting blown by the wind through an open window of a nearby house. The leaf finds its resting point on a hay bed in a room in the house, the bed itself 'nesting' a lone egg seemingly undisturbed by the dead piece of greenery. The room itself was dim with no particular source of lighting. There was no color on the walls, or anything at all in the room. It was just a simple room. Undisturbed, but not inactive, the egg suddenly glows a bright white color, shaking slightly.

The door to the room casually opens as a servine enters the room, only to be alerted by the scene. The servine hastily turns back and looks out the door way and shouts down the hall.

"Chris! Get in here, the egg is hatching!" The servine said, female by her voice, as she turned back around to the egg, watching it with wonder. Just seconds later, a raichu, Chris, came running into the room, nearly smacking straight into the door.

"Wait, when did it start? Did I miss anything?" He asked quickly, seeming to have been startled and torn away from sleep. "Jenna?" The servine, Jenna, laughed at his hasty speech. "What?"

"Never mind. The egg. It's hatching. Watch." They watched as the egg began to shake harder, glowing brighter until the room was filled completely with its light, temporarily blinding the two. After the light cleared, a snivy lie in place of the former egg. The two looked between themselves and the newborn child and smiled from cheek to cheek before walking up to the small grass type. Jenna picked up the new born snivy, a boy, and held him in her arms, gently staring down at him. "We're parents." She simply whispered, too happy to say much else.

"Wow, that's a weird eye color. Sky blue, aren't most snivy's eyes red?" Chris asked out loud. His wife gave him a questionable look. "What?...Oh yeah, parents. Sorry, I didn't think I'd ever be a father, not quite sure what to say." Jenna raised an 'eyebrow'. "I mean I'm glad to be one it's just...you know, maybe I should just stop talking." Jenna just laughed at his cluelessness.

"Ohhh it's a good thing I married you. Somehow I don't think you could survive parenthood with anyone else." She looked back down at the youthful snivy. "So, what should we name him." She asked her husband as her child reached for her. Other than little actions like that, he didn't seem to do much else at that time, not that surprising for a newborn.

"Well, I don't really know. It was hard enough for me to even ask you out when we were just teenagers. Coming up with a name for our child, that's permanent, and I just can't imagine it." Something about the word 'imagine' seemed to excite the little grass type pokémon as his face lit up with a smile.

"Hmm...what's got you so happy little guy?" Jenna asked her son, curiosity clear in her tone. There was a noticeable glint in the small child's eyes before he raised one of his arms with a small laugh. There was a flash before the room suddenly changed, taking both parents by surprise. The room became alit with color, the floor covered in ice. The hay bed had apparently turned into a full sized, non-makeshift bed, not short on creative decoration. Chris and Jenna suddenly found themselves wearing royal purple robes as they hovered above the now iced floor.

"Uhh, what just..." Chris began to say, but was cut short when the leaf that was on the former hay bed suddenly grew out into a vibrant flowering decoration for the headboard of the new bed. Everywhere along the walls and the window, flowers of all kinds seemed to grow, supported by several wooden beams that had just appeared there out of thin air. It had also seemed that the room had grown a bit from the sudden change, quite peculiarly, and the former lightless room was now accompanied by a chandelier, also made of ice, that lit up the room despite its small size. Strangely enough, the ice itself didn't melt despite the warm temperature outside. Finally, the door changed its color to match the newborn snivy's eyes.

"Like I tried to say before, what just happened?" Chris asked out loud in astonishment as the two returned to the slippery ground, which seemed to beautifully reflect everything in the room. Unfortunately, he would be left without an answer, his wife just as confused. They looked down at their son who just continued to smile and giggle. The two parents looked to each other curiously, and then back to the snivy.

"Did you do this little guy?" Jenna asked her son. Of course he didn't reply, just a smile, but it was perfectly clear as to what the two parents were thinking. "How...is this possible?" Jenna asked her husband regarding the room in wonder.

"Why are you asking me? You don't know, how am I gonna know?" He responded, proceeding to look around the room in amazement. Jenna simply looked back down at her son.

"Well, at least we now have a clue as to what to name him. Sky. Sky "Dream", because of his eye color, and whatever imaginative, dreamt up thought caused this change in the room. We'll call him both and let him decide when he's older." She said as she declared his name, or names.

"Hmm...hard to argue with that." Chris nodded in agreement.

"Still, what makes him special? How can he...It's impossible, yet, nothing else would explain it. Things don't just randomly explode into creativity. And besides, we both saw him move before it happened." Jenna reasoned.

Chris put his paw on her 'shoulder'. "Guess we just happened to be the parents of a gifted child."

 


	2. Chapter 1: Serena!

_Imagine Ch.1: Serena_

* * *

  **17 Years Later:**

You know, as my name implies, you'd think that I would at least get to finish a dream without being violently woken up and torn away from it, but unfortunately for me that was not the case. Apparently my mom had managed to sneak and install an alarm clock in my room in the middle of the night somehow, without waking me up.

I shot up from bed and looked in the direction where the loud, siren-like tone was coming from. What I saw was a medium sized, standard alarm clock. "Huh?! What the? How the heck did this thing get here? Ugh..." I mumbled groggily as I moved my hand to hit the silence button. Just as soon as I did this though, it suddenly changed form into a seemingly brand new touch-screen alarm system. I just stared at it blankly, shrugging it off after a few seconds. "Hmm...well, if I'm gonna have to be woken up this way from now on, it might as well be a good alarm system." Pushing the vibrant covers and sheets off of me and out of the way, I slid off of my bed and onto the cold floor, careful not to slip.

Now you might be wondering: Why would I slip getting out of bed? But the answer is quite...I should say, mystical. The floor was literally made of ice, or covered. I wasn't quite sure anymore. My entire room, in fact, is something that would strike a lot of people as completely strange. Along all of the walls of the room, there were flowering plants of every kind that never seemed to wilt. The flowers were supported by beams on the walls and one above the window next to my bed, but there were no pots for the flowers to grow in. If you looked closely, you could see that the flowers stemmed from thin vines that ran around the top of the room, ending somewhere unknown to me for years. My room's walls were vibrantly alit with color, all shades of various colors. Peculiarly, none of them clashed. My bed was the same in color, full sized with a flowering headboard. Above my head hung a chandelier made entirely of ice, the same as the floor. I never really needed a light fixture in my room since the ice floor and chandelier reflected the light from the window and sent it throughout the room. I had a small lamp over in the corner next to my bed for when I needed to get up at night for any reason. By now you could probably guess that it was made of ice as well. Everything in this room was unique from the ice floor to the door, which had the color of my eyes, and it had all been created by me when I was born, or so my parents say.

The evidence is in my ability. You see, I was born with a strange power. Seemingly anything that I could think, or imagine up I should say, seemed to be brought into reality at my will. I never quite got it. Neither did my parents, but it was pretty fun to use...most of the time. There were some draw backs...one of those being that I don't quite have complete control of my power. People try to keep away from me since strange things always happen when they are around me, at least in their experience. And it's not like many people actually try to get to know me either. "Bad Dream" as they called me, was rumored to be bad luck to be around, so people stayed away from me. I never really had any friends because of that. If you didn't catch my name from the lame mock-name, it's Dream, and I'm a snivy.

I walked carefully to the door to my room and opened it, taking a step outside and into the hall. I walked down the hall and into the living room to find my parents.

My mom, a servine, turned to me and smiled warmly. "Good morning Dream, you're up early." She greeted me, though I could tell she knew I would be up this early. "Did anything 'creative' happen this morning?" I smiled back.

"Yep. You know that alarm clock? Ya know, the one you snuck into my room last night? It's not exactly a clock anymore...unless you count a touch-screen alarm as a clock." I replied slyly, walking by her and grabbing an Oran berry from a basket on the counter bordering the kitchen, proceeding to eat it. "Is this your way of punishing me for turning your garden into a jungle of vines? Because I'm telling you that was an accident." She just laughed.

"No Dream, I know that was just an accident. If it wasn't, I certainly wouldn't resort to a simple alarm clock as punishment I can tell you that." She told me, a smirk on her face. "School starts today. I'm trying to get you ready and send you early so you won't be late." I just slumped my head back and sighed.

"You mean the fortress of unspeakable solitude. I'm telling you, no one wants to talk to me, or even go near me in the first place. The ones who actually do just make fun of me, so why go early?" I asked her. She sighed at my hopeless explanation.

"You just need to try. I'm sure there's someone out there who wouldn't care if something weird happens around you occasionally. You just need to keep looking. Right Chris?"

My dad, Chris, looked over at us from the kitchen. I didn't quite understand what he was doing at the moment, but then again, I barely ever understood what he does in the morning. "Huh? Oh of course. Not everyone is like what you tell us they are. I'm sure someone at your school would at least try to be your friend." He agreed.

I let out another sigh. "Whatever. I guess I'll get going and see what it's like to actually go to school early." I grabbed another oran berry and left out the front door, bidding farewell to my parents for the day. Other than my house, there were no buildings in the area my parents and I lived in. My parents wanted to keep my ability a secret, and luckily, living in a house in the middle of a beautiful meadow made that easy. They told me that they had moved here just after they had gotten married. On the last date of their honeymoon, my dad surprised my mom with what was now our house. Needless to say it was the meadow that made the surprise romantic, not the house...as small as it is. It was a great place to live regardless, especially with me constantly changing things. Oh, did I forget to mention that I haven't quite figured out how to reverse anything I create with my ability? Yeah...it's not so easy to clean up...

The school was about an hour's travel from my house by foot, which wasn't so bad considering I was quite fond of nature. The path to the school was just thriving with it of course. I always loved it here. I began making my way towards the school, enjoying the various sights and smells of the flowers that grew along the ground, the dew on the grass tickling my feet. Trees cropped up here and there, but not too frequently on this side of the out-of-town area. I continued walking for a few more minutes, pausing ever so often to take a look at my surroundings. At this point, small shrubs and bushes started to appear along the path I was walking on.

It was at that moment that I stopped, having heard a noise from my surroundings. I looked around nervously for the source, seeing nothing but the same greenery and flowers that I had observed before. I wasn't too fond of people following me, I mean you've got the normal, personal space reason...and then you have the possibility that someone could discover what I could do. Solitude and teasing...I could pretty much handle that, but if anyone found out about my abilities and they told other people about them... Yeesh! I try not to think about it. That secret was reserved for the few people I actually trusted, meaning my parents.

Deciding that it was probably just the wind rustling the leaves on the bushes along the path, I turned back around and continued down the path, completely unaware of the figure watching me from behind a bush. Up ahead, the meadow changed drastically. Right before me was a mass of trees. Evio Forrest, as it was called, was at the edge of town, and took a good half hour to get through. To my right was a small pond, it's water lying perfectly still and undisturbed. The picture of serenity. To my left was a mound of massive rocks, providing a bold appearance to the clearing in contrast to the pond. I was always quite fascinated with the diversity of natural formations around this area...so much that at one point I had nearly taken down my house with a bolder, some ice, grass, and a giant pillow case (oddly enough).

"Well, well, well. If it isn't "the nightmare". Said a voice from behind me, nearly making me jump in surprise. "Oh excuse me I must be mistaken, it's only Bad Dream." The owner of the voice said as I turned around quite unhappily. The voice's owner turned out to be my least favorite person out of everyone at my school, along with his two "puppets", as I liked to call them considering they were always around him and they did everything he did. I always wondered how he wasn't annoyed by them, considering it was like they were mocking him (which for some time I thought they were). His name was Burn, the most annoying charmander in Melodos Town, standing in front of me, flanked by a plustle, Spark, and minun, Jolt.

I put my hand to my face and sighed. "What do you guys want? I have no time for you and your pathetic insults right now, I'm trying to get to school. Can't you at least, I don't know, spend time thinking about your ambush strategy? If you haven't noticed, I could just walk off right now..."

Burn just smiled. "Pathetic huh?" He took a few steps closer. "And just what is with your hurry to get to school huh? After all, it's not like anyone wants to be around you anyway. Hah! Even I had second thoughs about this confrontation." He smirked. "You can hide it all you want, but I know you Dream, and what I'm saying right now...it does affect you." I winced slightly at his words. He turned his head slightly to Spark and Jolt. "Uhh, add 'create ambush strategy' to the to-do list". He whispered. The two electric types fell flat on their faces at that request.

"That's..." I tried to say.

He glared at me. "That's what? A lie?" Burn asked, laughing lightly. "No. Saying my insults are pathetic...now that's a lie." His smirk widened. "Now if you don't mind, I have a couple of new attacks that I've been dying to try out. He said as Jolt and Spark surrounded me before I could react, forcing me to move to the center of the small clearing. Burn stood in front of me, ready to launch any attack he could think of directly at me. Normally this situation wouldn't have bothered me at all, seeing as I was quite capable in battle, but the way he was talking made me think that he had finally learned some fire type attacks. (Burn, despite his name, has never actually burned anything to my knowledge) I was getting nervous, and if I get nervous, it's harder for me to control my ability. I'd probably have to use it to get out of this situation anyway.

Burn managed another laugh before he and his companions started closing in on me. Burn held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared in it. He stared directly at me with a devilish look on his face.

Looks like I have no choice. I took my hand and started gesturing to the ground beneath Burn's feet, trying to make vines grow and entangle him, but before I could even get past grass sprouts, someone shouted from off to the side of us. What now?

"Hey! If you like fire, why don't you try using it on someone who can actually use it themselves!? Certainly picking on a grass type won't help you develop it!" A vulpix, female by the voice, shouted at Burn and his companions in an annoyed tone. "Or maybe you should just stop playing with fire before you get burned, because you obviously don't know how to handle it. What kind of fire attack is that anyway? I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you're not a riolu." She continued. Burn didn't look amused.

"And just who are you anyway? Don't tell me Dream got a girlfriend." Burn spoke back, quite rudely in fact. I was paying close attention at this point, so it was quite easy to see Burns satisfaction at that comment. It wasn't so easy to spot the small blush that had peculiarly appeared and disappeared on the vulpix's cheeks, but it was there.

"Oh real original." The vulpix replied sarcastically. "But if my name is what you are asking for, I'm afraid that is classified, for scum like you that is. Now leave him alone." My attention was immediately drawn to those words: 'Leave him alone'. Even though she didn't know me, it's like she cared...

"Hmm...you're bold. Let's see how you handle this."He said as he launched the ball of fire that was still in his hand. The vulpix just turned her nose up, smirking a second later, one eye open. "You asked for it. You think that's fire? I'll give you fire!" She yelled as she opened her mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames that easily engulfed his ball of fire and went on to slam into him, knocking him a fair distance away from me. She ran over to where I was standing just as Burn managed to get up. "So, do you want to go on?" She asked him tauntingly. "Cause I can do this all day." Burn looked scared. He shook it off, rather he faked a smug look, as he motioned for his companions to come to him.

"Ugh, whatever. We're going. We have much more important things to do than mess with this wimp. Let's go." He said as the three of them ran off, at record breaking speed I'd say. The vulpix turned to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked me, though I was a little hesitant to respond since I had never heard those words from anyone other than my parents. I looked at her quite exasperated before answering.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah...yeah, yeah I'm ok. Those guys are just idiots, I would have been able to take them." I replied. She didn't seem too convinced about that last part. Who am I kidding? Neither would I.

She smirked. "Oh really? You looked pretty nervous there." She laughed. My face fell, striking some confusion in the fire fox. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I looked up at her, genuine confusion displayed in my facial expressions.

"You actually care?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, confused.

"You care about me. Why? You don't even know me." I asked her again, clarifying further. She laughed, perhaps thinking I was joking.

"It's called good will. We're all living beings ya'know." She replied, smiling until she realized I was serious. Her smile fell as she let out a sigh. "I don't like bullies, and you looked like you needed help, so why not?" She asked.

"Wait. I heard something rustle the bushes a while back on the path. Those idiots would make a whole lot more noise than what I heard though, and somehow I don't think they could quiet down fast enough for me to think it was just the wind..." I took a few seconds to think. "You've been following me, haven't you?"

Serena's face went red, or redder I should say. "Wh-what? Your crazy. I did not..." I stopped her there.

"It's ok...Thank you!" I said to her, a smile on my face. "I'm Dream by the way." She seemed surprised, though I could see why. I mean it's not every day that you get thanked by the person that you basically stalked.

"Oh, um...ok. Well, my name's Serena. Nice to meet you I guess." She introduced herself with a smile. "Sorry for following you, I umm...I go to your school and I know how people treat you there and I don't like it. I...I've wanted to just walk up to you and, well, talk to you, but you just seemed so distant and I was afraid you'd think I was pulling something on you. Like I was just like them, so I started watching you from the side trying to figure out how to approach you." She explained.

"Well I'm glad you figured it out then. It's nice to actually have a friend for a change." I smiled at her. My smile widened with a sudden idea. "And I guess since we're friends, you should know where the nickname 'Bad Dream' comes from.

"Oh no that's ok, I already know about the rumors about superstition and such. That weird stuff always happens around you. I know it's all just made up. Probably just some cruel thing set up so people would ignore and make fun of you." She replied.

I smiled. "Ya'know Serena? Thing is, that "weird stuff" that's in the rumors? It's not exactly...made up. At least by the people at school." Serena just stared at me with a confused expression. I figured since she saved me from basically outing my secret to everyone, I should at least entrust her with it. I think I can trust her. The problem is going to be getting her to believe me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"All that stuff they say happens...it actually does. And I can make it happen." She just looked at me like I was joking. When she saw I was being serious, she looked even more confused.

"What? Do you seriously expect me to believe that you can do all of the things that they say happened? They said that a snowstorm randomly picked up...in a classroom, and flowers appeared all over the floor of the cafeteria at lunch. I've never seen it happen, and besides...it's impossible." I smirked at her.

"But look at what we're standing on." I said to her. She did as told, looking down to the ground to find that the ground of the entire area around us was covered in a layer of ice. She gasped.

"What the...how is...how?" She asked, looking back up at me. "How did you do that?" I smiled at her question.

"With a little thing called imagination. I can create or do anything I can imagine. I don't know why, but I can. It causes some problems, one of those being that I don't have any friends, but I've learned to just go with it and have some fun." I responded.

A look of realization came to Serena's face. "So that's why..." Her expression softened. "That's not true. You do have a friend. Remember? From now on, I'll always have you're back." She comforted. "And I have two others, so you'll have you're own little group of friends soon. And I won't tell them about your ability...it'll be our secret. I would say "little secret", but ya'know..." She laughed. I laughed along.

"Thanks." I smiled, giving her a hug. It was a little awkward considering how tightly I embraced her, but what can I say? I've never had a friend before.

"Woah! Um...ok there. Too tight. Hehe." She managed, slightly embarrassed. "Wait a minute? Speaking of friends...Dream? When exactly does school start?" She asked me, causing me to let go a second later.

I paused, taking a moment to hold out my hand. A pocket watch suddenly appeared in my hand, along with a school schedule. "Umm...according to this schedule, school starts in...ooh, five minutes..." I summed up, looking at the watch. Serena looked ready to panic after I said that.

"What? Five minutes?! We're gonna be late on the first day of school, which normally wouldn't be a big deal except my parents are, well, my mom's the principal! My dad's no help either considering my mom's a ninetales and they are crazy intimidating." I motioned for her to calm down after she said that.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok, I've got this." I told her, making her tilt her head to the side in confusion. "Now climb onto my shoulders." I instructed. She just gave me a blank stare.

"And how is that supposed to get us to school on time?" She asked blatantly.

"Just trust me, now climb on." I responded. She reluctantly did as I asked and I turned my head up to look at her. "Make sure you hold on tightly now, I don't want you to fall off." I could practically feel her confusion now.

"What do you mean 'fall off'?" She asked me. I smiled a bit at her question as I grabbed onto her paws, which she had rested on top of my shoulders. She wouldn't fall off of course. I wouldn't allow it.

"You'll see". I slowly got myself into a running stance, and before Serena had a chance to ask any more questions, we shot out of the clearing with a quick "Boom!"

* * *

** Serena's POV: **

I don't know what was more shocking, the fact that my new friend practically had superpowers, or that we had just broken the sound barrier. "What? How?!" I managed, but that was all I could say. It was either that or scream, but this was honestly the most awesome thing I had ever experienced. We zipped through Evio Forrest, a normal thirty minute walk, in less than ten seconds, and before I knew it we were approaching Melodos Town, though I couldn't really tell when the forrest ended and the town skyline started due to how fast we were going.

Dream started to slow down drastically as he jumped onto a tree and used it to spring the both of us onto a building at the border of the town. He then began a series of jumps across the tops of the buildings until we came to a stop on a building neighboring the school. Dream simply ran over to the side of the building, where no one would see us, and he, apparently, used his imagination to make us float down to the ground below. We began to walk to the school building after I slid off of his back.

"Wow, you did not tell me that you could do that. That was awesome!" I told him with a smile as we were walking. He simply shrugged.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises. If you're gonna be my friend, it's gonna take you a while to learn them all." He replied, laughing lightly. I looked over at him and then down to the floor. School schedules were randomized. He would most likely be away from me for the rest of the day. Long enough for someone to mess with him just like Burn did, I was sure of it.

"So umm...you got you're class schedule right?" I asked him quietly. He didn't seem to take notice of my nervousness, but he replied.

"Oh uh yeah, they sent it to my house a week ago. I guess this means we probably won't be seeing much of each other during school, but let's compare anyway before we go to class." He suggested. I took out my schedule just as he took out his and we held them out next to each other as we walked. I scanned mine again, like I had done probably thousands of times before, and then I scanned his. I couldn't believe it, they were exactly the same.

"Wait a minute? You like music? Or not like music-a lot of people like music. But you take that class?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course. Anything that requires imagination or creativity is often a hobby of mine. Plus, I've always kind of had a good sense of rhythm." He answered.

"Oh, well we should probably get to class, come one." I told him as we started making our way there. The morning bell had just rang. "Oh wait, but one more thing." I returned his hug from earlier. "Just stay close to me. I promise I'll keep people from making fun of you. I'm sure it'll help some just for people to see that you have a friend to help you." I comforted.

"Thanks." He replied. "Not many people around here are like Burn, most just ignore me, but still. Thank you." He thanked me as we separated and continued on our way to class.

 


End file.
